


The Brood

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, M/M, Omega Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: An Omega has his children





	The Brood

He had always wanted a family. Any family would have done once it was warm and once there was love around. Lex had envied and tried hard in his own family while he stared at others longing and wishing. He had loved his fragile mother so much. Strived for something with his father until he just couldn’t anymore.

Now he had everything that he had ever wanted. Almost at least. He had envied what Clark had. He had wanted to be part of that big happy warmth. He had wanted Clark to keep the sparkle in his eyes and to keep everything that made him special.

At least right up to the moment that Lex couldn’t put up with Clark or any of his nonsense anymore. Enough was enough really. How much could he be expected to put up with? They lied to his face. They acted as though it was just them affected. If he wanted to stay in their grace, he had to be blind like a sheep.

He tried and tried and he kept quiet but that rule only went one way. He told Clark to stay out and he came in anyway. He told the Kents to leave things alone and the interfered anyway. So fair play right?

He had seriously cared for them. He had killed for them he would have died for them. He tried so hard over and over because he wanted that family warmth that they offered. It was painful. It was his inner self and his Omega instincts clambering and begging for that warmth and he had been shut out anyway.

So why keep trying? That had been his motto as he withdrew. Withdrew from those that wanted him. Withdrew from those he had been trying for. There had been just Clark. Left, Clark and his lies. Clark and his scent and Clark with his secrets.

Until Lex had left that behind too or at least he had tried. He had honestly tried to turn over a new leaf. Forget everything and everyone but Clark didn’t stay away and he never had.

Lex let his fingers trail down the wall as he stood in his study. He did not like every turn his life had taken but he appreciated them. He did not like everything people had said about him but he let them live. There were very few things he didn’t allow people to interfere with.

He had always wanted a family. Always craved that safety and warmth. Bruce had offered him the first piece. A boy craving attention, wild and flashy. He might truly look like Clark but he was really all Lex in the attitude. He liked the flash, he liked the attention but he needed to know that a job well done was a job well done.

Lex had fallen at first sight for his son. So beautiful. So precious. That Clark could be hardened and even suspicious told him how much the Alpha had changed.

Meanwhile, Lex adored their son. Their Alpha prince. He would have snatched him away if Bruce hadn’t made the first move. Well, Lex had plans for the future so it didn’t matter. Bruce had made a move but Lex knew how to win.

Although, Bruce had moved first and Clark damn it to hell had moved next. Lex had thought it would have been funny not to push him away. Clark had been dancing around his problems since Smallville. He had left a string of broken hearts in his wake.

Chloe, Lana and countless countless others. Some had been there for only a few weeks but Clark had hurt them all the same. It had been amusing to watch Clark being unable to decide. Did he want an Alpha? A Beta? Did he crave an Omega? What was the strongest pull for Clark Kent?

Maybe if Lex had been an ordinary Omega he wouldn’t have found out just what Clark craved. Maybe Clark would have toyed with him the way he toyed with Chloe and Lois.

No, Lex was way too important for that.

As it was it had been funny not to push him away and then it had gotten not so funny. Funny to see the way Kon-El snarled at him afterwards. No one objected to the thought of Lex and Clark together more than their son did.

“Hell no.” Kon had snorted when Lex had tried to joke about it. “He’s no good for this. Or you. He can’t even stick to one thing. No Dad.”

The league had dropped everything on Lex’s lap right afterwards and he had been the one to deal with the consequences and the clean up. he had an inkling of what might happen if he didn’t injure or put down Clark. There had been a suspicion but it had been so much fun to have Clark come to him. Plead for him. Lex had been unable to fight it.

And then there were two. Two children. Kon had lost it when he had found it. Lex had tried to keep it quiet. Not really but he had tried. Clark had been wracked with guilt. Lex had been busy keeping his company together and balancing being pregnant.

And his darling son had fought Clark in between all of this. Clark had not even tried to fight back. Delightful. Lex had sat in his office and laughed until he called for his son’s favourite Robin to help ease his son’s frustration. Little Jason was an Alpha and he got it. He really got Kon better than anyone else.

After Theodore was born had been negotiations. Lex had won every single one. His son could only be with Clark if Kon was with Clark. Clark was welcome at any time to see his son providing he had behaved lately. The perfect leash for Superman.

At least until Lex’s boredom had caught hold of him. Then there had been the kidnapping that had crossed not just distance but time itself. If he had not had two children already waiting for his return Lex would have stayed. Kron was everything to him.

And he had left a gift with Lex as well. That had made Clark freak when he found out. He had paced around the penthouse while Kon played with his brother and Lex made plans.

“More kids? And the Dad’s an omega kidnapping warlord from another time!” Clark had hissed at him. Lex had shrugged. “You aren’t even worried?”

“He was nice. Intelligent. I always wanted more kids anyway.” Lex had looked up and softly rubbed his stomach. “I’m rich enough to deal with this Clark. Why is it that every time I do something people think Omegas should do your hackles raise?”

“You’re more than an Omega Lex.” Clark had hissed. “Now you’re about to have twins!”

From two he added another two Lena and Lucas. He was starting on the dynasty. Two children from Clark that he loved to tears. Dark haired green eyed Kon. Red haired, blue eyed Theodore. Then came his next two red haired wonders. Lena and Lucas. Hair dark red just like their Alpha parent. Lex had felt at peace.

But trouble never could leave him alone. A few near scares with Selina and then a miss with Bruce that made him sweat and he had decided that he needed to calm down. The Bruce scare to this point he was uncertain to how much of it was deliberate.

Sadly the moment that Lex decided that it was time to indulge in boredom trouble snatched him again and he could not even be that mad. He had welcomed Julien. Bright green eyes and dark hair. He ended Clark’s children at three. Five children total, what a brood he had.

The sound of a door closing alerted Lex that being caught drinking by his children was a big no so he set the glass aside and instead waited for them to find him. Perfect little devils all of them. Julien was in the lead Lena a step behind. Theodore a step behind her and Luca behind him. Kon was smiling his focus on his siblings but mostly on whatever Lucas was saying.

“Well since we are here.” Lex cleared his throat to distract from the fact he had been drinking. “And suitably clothed.” He eyed Lucas and Kon but gave up the fight. “Brunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> The background theme of this was motherhood/parenthood so Lex having his kids and loving them was my entire focus. And them going to mother's day brunch afterwards minus Clark


End file.
